Guidance of Something Small
by Light-Sakura
Summary: Sarah's life is pretty normal until she got a gift from her dad. With the guidance of this small Pokemon will her view of the world will change?


I deiced to re-upload this after reviewing before I post on chapter. I made some mistakes fixes.

This will be part of my Love is an Illusion series after figuring what the first chapter is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon just my oc who you would know who they are.

With that said enjoy!

* * *

**Guidance of Something Small**

"What did you think of that movie, Sarah," asked my boyfriend, Shouta.

"It was too sappy," I told him, "And a waste of my money."

"I thought you like these type of movies," he replied.

"I like romantic and comedies type of movies not sappy love stories." I swear I told him this thousand times before. But there was something I like about this movie we went too...

Shouta laughed at my comment. It reminds me of _him _and the good times I spend with _him_ which I can't help but smile. If only I knew back then... "I'll see you later for dinner, Sarah. It's my treat this time," Shouta said. Is really going to pay for something? He always saying this to me but always back out the last minute or have some excuse. I don't mind it just, I just wish...

"You know Shouta... I did like one part of the movie. You know when they...," I told him as I close my eyes hoping that he would catch my hint. But instead he patted me on the shoulders instead. "See you later then," he said and then left.

I clench my hands. I knew it would hurt but I couldn't help but kick the light post beside me. "He still hasn't kissed me yet," I hissed. Seriously he hasn't kissed me at all! We have been dating for a couple of months now. I drop hints, been forward with him and still he hasn't kiss!

I wench in pain as I hold my throbbing foot. I knew it was stupid of me to so and it's my fault for kicking it in the first place but it still hurts. I jump a bit as the Pokémon scurry away from the area where I kick the light post at. I must have scared them away when I kicked it. Well on the bright side, a least it wasn't one does big bird Pokémon nest again. Shivered at the memory, too many birds, just too many.

Don't get me wrong I love Pokémon but I don't think I can ever train them and take care of them like some people do. That's why I was surprised what my father did.

"I'm home," I called out to my mom.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie! There's also surprise for you in here," she called back.

When I enter the kitchen, there was gift sitting on top of the table. "Great..." I said not really sound impress because I'm not. Yes, I knew from already without looking at and no, it's not my birthday if it was there would be a lot more than just one gift. He would send me a pile of gifts just to impress me but he never does.

I untie the ribbon off the gift because if I didn't opening it my mom would get angry at me for being rude. After all 'he went out of all his way to send this'. He always sending me useless items that I don't really need such as stuff toys, books on weird topics, and clothing. One year even bought me a kimono which is now stuff somewhere down in my closet. Well you get the point what I do with all of his gifts.

I open the box as my mom lean over my shoulder. ... I officially hate my father. I don't know why he decided to give me... "Oh! A Pokémon! How thoughtful your father is," my mom told me.

"I... I don't want it," I told her. I seriously doubt I can even take care of it! She frowned at my rudeness. "Too bad," she said as she open the Pokéball for me.

In a flash the Pokémon that was inside of the Pokéball came out. It just sits there staring at me as I just stare at it. It looked weird, nothing I ever seen before. Then it decided to attack me! Okay, I'm being a little over dramatic but it did jump on my head so of course I would do any sane person would do, freak out!

"Get it off, get it off, get it off," I freaked. My mother sighed. She grabbed the Pokémon off my head and put it right in front of me. "I blame your father for this," she said with sigh.

"For giving me Pokémon," I asked. A few minutes earlier she wanted me to have it. I know they're hiding something from me but every time I ask...

"Um... well, what do think of her," she asked, totally just avoided my question.

"How do you know it's a girl?! I haven't seen this type of Pokémon before."

"Zorua and it's a girl because I seen them before. They're rare and native to Unova region," she told me.

"Sure," I said as I hold the Pokémon in front of me. It's – She is kind of cute looking even though she keeps on giving me a hateful looks. Ya..., I don't think Pokémon like me too much and I wasn't always nice to them either...

Unlike my father, my mom is homemaker and a part-time researcher. She knows a lot about the different types of Pokémon and their habit.

"Another thing, that 'boy' called and said that he can't make it tonight. He said something about rescheduling for tomorrow. Also he's broke or something likes that," my mom told me as she returned to her cooking.

"His name is Shouta and he's my boyfriend," I told her getting irritated. If you can't tell already my mom doesn't like Shouta. "Ouch!" That Pokémon, I mean Zorua bit my hand!

"Well he's taking advantages of you Sarah. Don't agree you, Zorua?" Zorua just look at her then back to me. Really I don't think she cares or understand what we're talking about. I hissed and wave at the pain as my mom gave me an unapologetic look. My mom sighed, after realizing I'm not listing to her.

"Didn't you say that you and father fell in love first sight," I asked her trying to change the subject.

"Kind of...," she answered. I really don't know the whole story with my mom and father. "You're not going to change the topic,"

"Well I don't care what you think! I love him and he's not taking advantages of me as you say he is! How would you know anything about love anyway! Father been away for three years," I yelled at her.

I froze after just realizing what I just said to her. I can be such an idiot sometimes! I look away from her. "Sorry," whispered before running up stairs taking Zorua with me.

* * *

I looked at Zorua nervously as I closed the door behind me.

"Well I manage to grab something to eat." I hold up a green stick of food of some sort. Was it leeks or was it celery. I broke it in half for me and her. I know I deserved not getting any lunch but still. This usually happens a lot when I piss off my mom. You would think that I would learn my lesson by now.

I took a bite and Zorua just sniffed her piece. Maybe I should go find some Pokémon food for her. ... And something better to eat because this is disgusting!

I picked her up and went out the window. This is what I usually do when my mom is angry at me and hungry, if what I stole isn't good. Even if Shouta tells me I have to pay tomorrow dinner, I'll just tell him I'm broke which is kind of true...

**-...x...- **

"Where would you like to go," I asked Zorua. Of course Pokémon can't talk but we can understand them, a least that's what father told me one time.

So here we are walking around aimlessly walking around the city. I could have sworn there some type of food place around – "ouch!" Zorua just bit my leg! Why does she keep on biting me for! She finally let go of my leg but she kept staring off at this girl feeding her Pokémon... Oh.

**-...x...-**

I finally realize something; I suck at this whole 'your Pokémon'! After realizing Zorua wanted Pokémon food I decide to find some for her but I never imaging there be so many!

That's right I'm 15 years old and I don't know much or anything about taking care of Pokémon! You can own a Pokémon at any age but you can't be a trainer and start your own journey until your 10 years old. Some people don't go off on journey until they're 12...

Getting off topic here but long story short I just bought some random Pokémon food and hoping she will like it but here she is just sniffing it and staring at it like it was poison! She then twitch and look up. Then all of sudden she got up and start running some random direction! I'm really starting to hate today.

"Wait! Come back," I yelled chasing after her. "If you don't like the food I can buy you something else!"

I kept running after her until she jumped into a tree. I don't why I'm going through all the trouble to get to her. She probably hates me in the first place. I started to climb the tree to go after her. While I was climbing the tree I thought I saw Shouta. Wait a minute that is him! I position myself on the branch next to Zorua to have a better look. I thought he was too busy to go out on a date tonight! And he's with a girl! ... Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily. Done that before and it ended badly.

'_Love is an illusion...'_

Every time I hear does words t it just piss me off. It reminds of that_ time_ – wait did he just kiss her! No, I'm not imaging it! I have great view up in here. Mom was right! That two-timing – huh? Zorua? She just jump down from the tree and transform into me? Wait, what?

"Sarah," Shouta question in surprise as he noticed me, I mean Zorua.

"Who's she," ask his friend.

"She's my... my friend, who is girl as in were just friends..." Worst lie I ever heard. Not even an –

"Really? She's your friend," Shouta friend asked him. I face palm, I stand corrected.

"I... I need to speak with her for moment. I'll be right back," he told his friend as he dragged Zorua to the other side of the tree. This tree was big but not that big. It was easy to turn around the face their directions.

"It's not what it looks like," he told Zorua. What did I ever see in him? Zorua was right to give him fierce glare. That sends shivers down even my spine!

I decided to make my presence notice. "What type of idiot do you take me for," I yelled down at him and of course he thinks its Zorua talking to him even though she not moving her mouth. I sigh, really what did I see in this guy.

"A smart one...," he tired to answer back.

"Wrong answer," I told him as I jump off the tree and did any normal person... well maybe not normal but it sure felt good. I punch him the face.

Zorua turn back to her Pokémon self after I punch Shouta. Maybe I went a little too far. He didn't deserve the punch but I don't like being tricked either!

After that I left him to try to collect himself. I don't how long I walk but before I know it I was back at the movie theater where I was at early today and all I want was a stupid kiss from him.

"Why do I even believe in love? _He_ was right all along. Love is an illusion, it's not real." I look down at Zorua. Or is it...

I'm not that great when it comes to people. I don't have any friends because I can't trust them. Not after what happen. After _that day _my world turned upside down. I just didn't want to get hurt again. When I tried to make friends again they just move away. So, when I actually open myself to Shouta I thought maybe just maybe this will last. Who was I kidding?

But maybe I can make new friends. Zorua showed me the truth. Maybe Pokémon can become my friends. Even though I don't deserve it after what I did to them when I was young. Maybe that's why father gave me Zorua. Maybe I was being foolish thinking this but I guess right now after this all over I do have a friend, Zorua!

"Oh, I never introduce myself properly, did I? My name Ray Sarah or Sarah Ray as someplace will say it. I'm 15 years old and I live in Eureka city, Johto with my mom. My father is Pokémon trainer who I hardly ever see. You wonder why I hate him so much. I moved here when I was five years old from Unova. So, really this is the only place I know as home. I am sixteen years old and never had Pokémon before now. I ask my parents one time and they freak out on me. I'm kind of afraid to ask why now...

"C'mon Zorua," I said to her as I pick her up. "Let's go home. Maybe I can beg forgiveness and we can actually get something decent to eat," I told her as I laugh at the thought of me begging for forgiveness from my mom.

* * *

As I just reach the front door my mom opened it and hand me a bag. All she said was "here" so of course my natural response was "huh?"

She just smiled at me if this was normal. Until she told me, "I don't want you coming back home until years time as past. Have fun," she said as she closed the door in front of my face.

"What just happen?"

* * *

**Love is an Illusion will be or hopefully up in the next two weeks at the latest. I have it written down I just not sure where I want to end it.**


End file.
